


Transformers Prime: A New Revolution

by DragonisPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: The war is over, Optimus is gone, Cybertron must rebuild. A task easier said than done without a the wisdom of a Prime.





	Transformers Prime: A New Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm just going to ignore RID 2015.

_**Cybertron** _

_**Iacon** _

_**Iacon Industrial District** _

_**Iacon Energon Refinery** _

_**32nd Day, 3rd Quartex, 19776 Cybertonian Standard Year** _

_**1 Quartex After Optimus Prime's Death** _

 

"No, put the crystal down gently!" Bumblebee yelled, annoyance clear in his voice. The Vehicons carrying the Energon slowed their approach, following his directions. The yellow Autobot was a scout, a war hero. What he wasn't was good at mining or barking out clear orders. Those were Bulkhead or Ultra Magnus' specialties.

 

' _Or Optimus..._ ' Bumblebee thought. What Bumblebee would give to just have Optimus there. A steady presence, a guiding light, a rallying point. Team Prime had decided that in lieu of Optimus, someone had to take command. Ultra Magnus had been nominated by Bumblebee and Wheeljack, who reasoned that as Optimus' closest lieutenant, he would be able to hold authority amongst the returning refugees. Arcee and Bulkhead had both suggested Bumblebee, as he had rather much taken command during the Unicron crisis without Ultra Magnus or Prime. In a move that shocked the remaining members, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet both pitched Smokescreen, reasoning that if the Matrix and Optimus deemed him worthy once, he was worthy again. Smokescreen suggested Ratchet, as Optimus' oldest friend and most trusted confidant. Knock Out abstained from taking part, but made the suggestion that all three top choices lead together.

 

Bumblebee was beginning to regret saying yes. Smokescreen had the charisma of a leader and Ultra Magnus had the cool and calm reason of a commander, but Bumblebee?

 

Bumblebee had no idea how to deal with these Vehicons. It was almost laughable. He had put the Star Saber through Megatron, stared down Predaking, and held back Unicron with nothing but the Polarity Gauntlet, only to now have difficulties giving simple instructions to Vehicons. Bumblebee needed advice. Fortunately for him, he knew exactly where to find some. And from the massive thug outside the refinery, that advice had arrived. The door opened, and Predaking entered, cradling something in his arms.

 

"Predaking, thank you for coming. Cube?" Bumblebee offered the King of the Predacons a glowing Energon cube.

 

"I intended to come today regardless. I have something to show you. Or rather..." Predaking turned his arm, revealing a sparkling. "Someone."

 

"A sparkling! What frame type? Flier? Grounder?" Bumblebee asked, deeply curious.

 

"Neither. Beast. I found him as I was taking a stroll around the Well. I was thinking about the future of my kind when I almost stepped on the little one." Predaking smiled as the sparkling's eyes opened for a moment, revealing yellow optics. 

 

"Incredible. How?" The Golden Warrior Scout asked.

 

"Your guess is as good as mine. However, when I brought this little one to Ratchet, he suggested that Optimus may have influenced the Allspark and the Core to create beasts again. It is certainly within his character." Predaking noted.

 

"What are you going to call him?"

 

"Given his wings and his talons, I think... Airazor is apt."

 

"I think that's an excellent name, Predaking." Bumblebee smiled.

 

"Now then. I have sidetracked you long enough. You asked me here for a purpose. What is it you need?" Predaking asked.

 

"Advice on leadership from someone who will be brutally honest with me." Bumblebee asked sheepishly.

 

"I shall fulfill that role, then. Ask away." Predaking replied before taking a sip from the Energon Bumblebee had given him.

 

"I appreciate it. When Arcee and Bulkhead made the motion that I take a leading role in Cybertron's future, I was honoured. But I mean, I'm having troubles just instructing Vehicons to do simple tasks. Even with Magnus and Smoke helping me, I'm... I'm not sure I'm ready to lead. I mean, I don't even think I'm worthy to lead." Bumblebee explained. Predaking nodded empathetically before offering a drink of his cube to Airazor.

 

"That last statement proves you are indeed worthy. It takes a mighty and just spark to be considered for leadership. It takes a stronger one to question if it is indeed their time, but still take up the burdens despite their doubts. I have faith in you, Bumblebee." Predaking replied with a kind smile.

 

"That means a lot, Predaking. Now we should go show Airazor to the rest of Team Prime. They'll be thrilled. Arcee was concerned that the Well wasn't generating new cyberforms." Bumblebee explained. He touched his finger to his audio receptor. "Knock Out, I need a Bridge for myself, Predaking, and a surprise."

 

" _One Groundbridge coming up, Golden Boy._ " Knock Out replied.

 

"You. MT-4225, right?" Bumblebee pointed at one of the Vehicons, confidence clear in his voice.

 

"Yes, sir?" MT-4225 asked.

 

"Take charge here. Divide your workers into teams. We need this refinery pumping ASAP. And send in any body work requests to Knock Out. You've been asking about them, after all." Bumblebee ordered. MT-4225 replied with a simple salute before turning to his troops. The Groundbridge then opened, and Bumblebee and Predaking stepped through.

 

* * *

 

_**Iacon Governmental District**_

_**Iacon Civic Center** _

_**Transportation Hub** _

 

The two entered into the Iacon Civic Center, where Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, Arcee, and Knock Out were waiting. Ultra Magnus was seated in a chair, while Arcee and Smokescreen stood with Knock Out at the console.

 

"Predaking. Hello." Ultra Magnus greeted the beast, who replied with a nod.

 

"Is that a sparkling?" Arcee asked, hope clear in her tone.

 

"It is indeed. A beast sparkling." Predaking explained, offering the young Cybertronian to the femme. She took it, showing the newspark to Smokescreen.

 

"It's beautiful. I've... I've never seen a sparkling before, let alone a beast sparkling." Smokescreen rambled with joy, touching the sparkling's soft helm with care. An alarm on Knock Out's console then blared.

 

"There's been a fuel line explosion at the building Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and their team are working on demolishing in the residential district. Rubble's everywhere. All but three of the team, including Bulkhead and Wheeljack, are under the debris." The medic explained quickly. Ultra Magnus rose slowly, the attack by the Predacons before the battle with Unicron clearly having left lasting scars.

 

"Oh, no. Not a chance, Magnus. We're not taking you to a disaster zone, not in your condition." Smokescreen ordered. Magnus chuckled.

 

"Kid, we're a little short on hands. We need whatever muscle we've got." The Supreme Commander replied.

 

"You can barely walk, let alone move rubble." Knock Out retorted.

 

"Perhaps..." Ultra Magnus began to protest.

 

"Perhaps I can be of service." Predaking interrupted the Autobot. He touched his talon to his audio receptor. "Darksteel, Skylynx, meet me in the Iacon Residential District. And make it fast. We likely don't have much time to find survivors."

 

"Thank you, Predaking." Ultra Magnus smiled, easing himself back into his chair. The King of the Beasts nodded. Arcee handed the Autobot commander Airazor, and Knock Out fired up the Groundbridge.

 

"Jetfire, come in." Smokescreen said into his comms.

 

" _What do you need, Smokescreen?_ " Jetfire inquired.

 

"I need you to get to the main Iacon Power Generator and shut down the fuel line for the residential district. There was an explosion, and we can't risk a fire from more leakage." Smokescreen ordered.

 

" _Roger that, Smokescreen. I'll handle it. Jetfire out._ " The Aerialbot replied. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Predaking then entered the Groundbridge to the disaster area.

 

* * *

 

_**Iacon Residential District** _

_**Building 8-26-30** _

 

The three Autobots and Predacon emerged from the Groundbridge to the chaos and rubble of the flaming debris. Two screeches were heard overhead as Darksteel and Skylynx landed, who promptly transformed.

 

"Hey, Your Majesty." Skylynx said.

 

"Skylynx, Darksteel, we are looking for survivors, and don't have much time. We will defer to Bumblebee and Smokescreen on this." Predaking ordered. The two other Predacons nodded.

 

"What's the plan, Blue Jr. and Bug?" Darksteel asked. Smokescreen and Bumblebee gave each other a look of confusion, but quickly shook it off.

 

"CU-705, who exactly are we missing?" Smokescreen asked a nearby Vehicon.

 

"Sir, we're down Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and three Construction Unit-class Vehicons. CU-809, CU-1007, and CU-1204." CU-705 explained.

 

"Predaking, can you still track Wheeljack?" Bumblebee asked.

 

"I can, just not as far as I used to be able to. This distance should do fine." Predaking explained.

 

"Perfect. Point us in the direction. Autobots, blasters ready. Medium power. We don't want to cause a worse collapse." Smokescreen ordered.

 

* * *

 

_**Iacon Industrial District** _

_**Iacon Main Power Generator** _

 

Jetfire touched down outside of the power generator, seeing two Vehicon guards with laser holes in their heads and a destroyed door.

 

"Ah, scrap." The scientist groaned as he knelt down next to one of the corpses. "Null ray bolts. This isn't going to end well." Jetfire then stood up, deployed a battle visor over his optics, and transformed his hands into two double edged swords. He stepped through the ruined door, blasters at the ready. "Is anyone here? I'm Autobot Aerial Commander Jetfire. Show yourself."

 

"Jetfire? It's been a while." A deep, yet scratchy voice chuckled. A bot that looked like Starscream, but coloured blue and bearing dual cannons on his forearms instead of missiles.

 

"Thundercracker. I guess you haven't heard. The war's over. Megatron disbanded the Decepticons." Jetfire growled.

 

"Oh, I heard. I just don't give a flying frag." Thundercracker replied as he raised his blasters.

 

"Not even you are half-clocked enough to fire off null rays in a room full of power generators, Thundercracker." Jetfire said, moving his blades into a defensive position.

 

"Try me, piston head." The Seeker said as he powered up his blasters. Jetfire activated his pede jets, rocketing forward at Thundercracker before he could fire. The Aerialbot's swords embedded in the Decepticon's shoulders, and he roared in pain before slashing Jetfire's face. The Autobot grunted, firing his jets again and slamming Thundercracker through the wall on the other side of the building. Thundercracker bent his legs in, kicking Jetfire off of him and the swords out of his shoulders. The Seeker transformed into his jet mode and took to the skies as Jetfire switched from his swords to two six barreled cannons. He was about to fire at the retreating Decepticon before an explosion rocked the building behind him. The ceiling collapsed, sending sparks from the generators everywhere.

 

"Damn it." Jetfire groaned. He retracted his cannons and battle visor before touching his audio receptor. "Smokescreen, the power's down. It's going to be for a while. Thundercracker was the cause of the malfunction. I'll need a forensic kit and some help clearing mild debris to find out how."

 

" _Thanks, Jetfire. We'll handle that later. Right now, though, we could use your air superiority here right now to shoot a few things._ " Smokescreen explained.

 

"On my way." Jetfire replied before transforming into his jet mode and taking off.

 

* * *

 

_**Iacon Residential District** _

_**Building 8-26-30** _

 

Jetfire flew close to the building, transforming and landing next to Arcee with a spectacular flair. Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx turned from the building.

 

"Well, hello Mr. Dramatic." Arcee deadpanned.

 

"Where's the target?" Jetfire asked, rolling his optics.

 

"Right up there." Predaking pointed to a small length of cable holding up a piece of debris.

 

"That's going to be one hell of a shot, and we need to get right through it so Predaking can grab the piece." Arcee explained.

 

"One hell of a shot from the ground, that is. Fortunately for us, Jetfire is the best damn aerial sniper the Autobots ever had." Smokescreen explained. Jetfire then deployed a Nucleon Charge Rifle from his right arm and engaged his boot jets.

 

"Let's hope I'm not rusty." The Aerialbot shrugged before flying up.


End file.
